


The Things We Say In The Dark

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Praise, dominate lydia, its 2am and i wrote all of this in one go, mentioned bdsm, mentioned pain play, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light from the half full moon filtering in through the large windows was the only thing illuminating the inside of the loft. It was also completely quiet, save for the hushed voices of Derek and Lydia. <br/>Derek lay stomach down on the bed wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. Lydia was straddling his hips, wearing one of Derek’s tank tops and a pair of panties. <br/>Lydia’s small hands rubbed firm strokes up and down Derek’s back, massaging the sore muscles and working out the knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Say In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> technically written as a sequel to [If Only They Knew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1913880) but can be read as a stand alone fic
> 
> after the past couple of fics ive posted i felt the need to write something that was just fluffy and cute, plus this fandom needs way more fics with non sexual intimacy

The light from the half full moon filtering in through the large windows was the only thing illuminating the inside of the loft. It was also completely quiet, save for the hushed voices of Derek and Lydia.

Derek lay stomach down on the bed wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. Lydia was straddling his hips, wearing one of Derek’s tank tops and a pair of panties.

Lydia’s small hands rubbed firm strokes up and down Derek’s back, massaging the sore muscles and working out the knots.

“How was the scene today?” Lydia asked, her voice a low whisper so the tranquillity they had wasn’t broken.

Derek made a small, positive sound.

“Derek?” Lydia prompted.

Lydia felt like the scene had gone very well but she needed to make sure, she needed to hear it from Derek. She knew that Derek would be completely silent if she allowed him, which would be fine as long as everything was okay, but it meant that if something had upset him or was bothering him he wouldn’t talk to her about it.

“It was good,” Derek told her. “It was very good.”

Lydia worked her hands in circles across Derek’s shoulders and waited for him to continue.

“I liked the new belt,” Derek said, his voice partially muffled against the pillow.

It was the first time they had used the new belt Lydia had brought Derek for his birthday. The leather was thick and hard, a silver buckle added to its weight. The belt had been a departure from the thin cane Lydia had been using on him.

Lydia smiled to herself, she was glad Derek had enjoyed it.

“You did so well tonight,” Lydia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Derek’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you.”

The marks from the belt had long since faded but Lydia moved her hands across where the welts had been.

“You were so good for me,” Lydia added some massage oil, the loft was filled with the soothing scent of lavender. “You didn’t lose count until we’d gotten well past 30 hits, which was an amazing effort since I was _not_ going easy on you.” Truth be told Lydia’s arm was feeling a bit sore from swinging the belt as hard as she had been. “And you took those last 5 with the belt buckle so well, not a sound.”

It was important for both of them that Lydia praised him regardless of whether or not he lost count; to show that no matter what happened during a scene once it was over Lydia cared about him, loved him, and wasn’t mad or upset with him.

“Was there anything you didn’t like about the scene?” Lydia asked.

She always made sure to specifically ask, to make sure that she didn’t mess up or push Derek too far.

Derek shook his head softly. “No,” he said. “I promise I loved all of it.”

Lydia traced his tattoo with her finger. “So did I,” she told him. “You made me so happy tonight, you’re always so good for me, so perfect.”

Lydia slipped off of Derek’s back and moved down the bed so she could massage his legs. She worked her way thoroughly down one leg before starting over on the other. She’d made Derek stand completely still while she had hit him and even with werewolf healing his muscles were tight and sore.

When she was finished Derek was completely relaxed, lying boneless on the mattress. She trailed her fingers across the expanse of his back and kissed his shoulder again.

“You’re so perfect.” She never got tired of telling him how much she appreciated him.

Lydia stood up and went to put the massage oil away and wash her hands.

Derek rolled over onto his back and sat up while she was gone. When Lydia returned she sat between Derek’s legs and handed him the hairbrush she had retrieved from the bathroom. Lydia pulled her hair out of the bun she’d had it tied up in and shook it loose.

Derek brushed Lydia’s hair, carefully working out the knots, until it fell in soft waves down her back. Derek carded his fingers through Lydia’s hair, gently running his fingertips across her scalp. Her hair smelled like the mixed berry scented shampoo that she had started to use regularly after Derek had told her he liked the way it smelt (not that Lydia would admit that was the reason she’d switched shampoos to anyone but Derek).

“Can we go to sleep now?” Derek asked.

Lydia nodded. She was tired and relaxed after giving Derek a massage and having him brush and play with her hair, and she knew that he could have fallen asleep during the massage if he had let himself.

The two of them settled down face to face under the covers. Derek pressed soft, close mouthed kisses to Lydia’s lips. Lydia brought one hand up and pressed it against Derek’s chest, with her other hand she grabbed Derek’s hand, threading her fingers with his.

“I love you,” Lydia whispered against Derek’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Derek told her, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Lydia’s lips curved up into a smile and a blush spread across her cheeks. She could say the filthiest things to Derek or listen to him beg and moan for hours and not bat an eyelid, but whenever he complimented her she went bright red.

“I’m the lucky one,” Lydia countered.

“Oh, is that so?” Derek’s forehead was still against Lydia’s and she could literally feel the eyebrow raise.

“Yep,” she pecked Derek on the lips. “And we both know I’m always right.”

Lydia rolled over onto her other side and Derek wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back closer to him.

Derek kissed Lydia’s bare shoulder. “We’re both lucky,” he compromised.

“I’ll give you that one,” Lydia nodded.

The loft was always cold but wrapped in Derek’s arms Lydia was warm and comfortable, sleep pulled her under in no time at all. The sound of her slow, steady breathing lulled Derek to sleep.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) where i cry about Derek Hale a lot


End file.
